dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Selena Tanight
Selena Tanight is a bonus character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Crimson Shadow. The Goddess of Death from her own world trap in Ourboros cycle, due causing a war with his twin sister the Goddess of Life. In her current life cycle she fell in love with man name Deryk, unknowing know his young brother Ritic has feelings for her. She soon lost her home and capture by Ulimata organization and tested to point she lost her humanity and become a mindless human weapon. After being rescue by her love Deryk and start long process to becoming girl she use to be while fighting with her beloved. In Dissidia Selena was one few warrior summon with all her memories, she was always torture by Coatl and was attack by Ritic and her bloved Deryk due to Coatl's machinations. In 12th cycle she meet Cynthia, Rain, and Kasumi, who help her over come her fears and help Avec by giving him knowledge about Genesis, in a hope to end the war. Sadly Coatl stop her from helping Avec's battle with Genesis, trying to defeat him she only lost at then end and lost her powers to Coatl. In her final moments she was found by Deryk and forgive him for him attacking her and ask him to protect her friend Cynthia, Rain and Kasumi for her. Appearance Selena's default costume is a black crimson strapless dress with a skirt that a half away from her knees with black fingerless gloves and heel boots and a black cloak with the hood down with red eyes and long white hair that down to her feet. In EX Mode her outfit changes to black and red leotard like outfit that has two x shape crosses one to cover her breasts and another at her lower back reviling her midriff and upper back and half skirt that only cover back of her legs. During EX mode she also has two scythe on her back in shape of wings and four duel edge scythes floating around her. Selena's first alternate outfit is called Machine of Death, where parts her body is cover be technology machinery while leaving her most her skin expose, Selena's eyes will also appear lifeless and during this outfit Selena will not speak. In EX Mode she pretty much same but with darker coloring and her eyes will appear lifeless. Her second alternate outfit is called Childhood Light where her eyes is now green and hair is now blonde and only down to her shoulder and the outfit is mainly a blue dress, in EX mode her outfit is now just blue leotard and cover more of her body with her eyes and hair with the length is now same of the outfit. File:Selena.png|'Childhood Light' Story Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= Battle ---- ---- Selena Tanight Divine Reaper - Using the power of Death and heal to ease the suffering. ---- Selena as the Divine Reaper is able to heal Brave on her own but because this she unable to steal any Brave from her opponent. Selena is best as range battle, she has few close range attacks but they're better use to knock back her opponent and maybe use Iai Strike. Selena is better focusing on use Iai Strike as her only way to gain Brave is through Cure attacks and to avoid opponent from using HP attacks. Brave Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode Selena's EX Mode is Goddess of Death, while she gains the abilities Regen, Glide, Auto-Scythe and The Power of Death. Glide allow her glide in the air and Auto-Scythe allow her preform Melee Low priority attack with one her floating scythes while gliding near her opponent. The Power of Death which gives her a R + attack that after charging will cause instead Break and if her opponent is very low on health give 1% chance of instant kill. Selena's EX Burst is Final Salvation, Selena will begin chanting as black flames started appear around her and her enemy. Player needs press the directional pad in order then summoning a massive. If fail the scythe is violently with blade soak in blood as she drop scythe and show to be shock and feel the guilty of her action. It done correctly the scythe will pulled the soul out with Selena responding "May you rest in peace", if opponent only has 1 HP will give them a instant kill. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Reaper of Salvation *''World Map Theme: Lost One Self *''Dungeon Theme: Kioku *''Normal Battle'': A Lone Prayer *''Boss Battle: Memory of Tears Rival Battle Theme *''Vs. Deryk: Childish killer *''Vs. Coatl: Scythe of Salvation *''Vs. Cynthia/Rain/Kasumi'': The Black Flower *''Vs. Sokutei'': Afterlife *''Vs. Lance Knight'': Tail of the Ouroboros *''Vs. Divina'': Prisoners of Ouroboros *''Vs. Charleigh'': Eye's of Love Quotes Default specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Story Specific ;Selena: "I've run enough... from this point I'll face my fear." ;Coatl: "Oh? Is the puppet actually going fight against her master? Hahaha, oh shit you seriously gonna face me, why now decide to face me?" ;Selena: "Cynthia... Rain... Kasumi... these three girls showed that I must be strong, I must have hope, I must believe in my com... no my friends. Coatl, you have none these, you're a lonely coward who has no hope in the world. The only thing that makes you happy is yo make people suffer like you are!" ;Coatl: "You stupid bitch! How dare you call me that! You first try ruining my game and then you say that shit up in my face!!! Screw you, I don't care anymore! I'll get rid of you once and for all, now die you worthless slut!" Category:Characters